Element
by JitterBug4
Summary: The Avengers are surprised to meet another super being. One they had no idea existed, and she is very powerful. With the power to control the elements, and even create them, it is a power not many could match. But they have to find out, is she friendly or another foe? STONY, SWxVISION, NATASHAxBRUCE, SCOTTxOC (I can't select him in the characters, but Ant Man plays a big part)
1. Chapter 1

"Iron Man! Keep these things inside the perimeter, if they try to get past it, turn them to ash! Hawkeye, what's the status?" Captain America and the others were having a busy day. Someone named 'Doom' had sent some kind of robots to fight the Avengers, who were holding their own and seemed to be finally be getting the upper hand.

Falcon, Thor, and Vision were covering the air, blasting any robots that were air born. Iron Man was flying and watching the perimeter, making sure none of the robots made it to where civilians were bunkered down. Scarlet Witch and Black Widow were teaming up a few blocks over, using hand to hand and the Witch's awesome powers to defeat the bots. And the Hulk and Ant Man were taking care of the bigger bots that had begun to climb buildings.

"Looks like the majority of the bots are down Cap, Hulk just finished smashing the ones on 34th and is heading your way for back up," came the archers reply. He was up on a building scanning the area for any unfriendly movement when he noticed one of the bots lift a weapon they hadn't seen yet and aim it at their leader, whose back was to the bot as he battled another.

"Cap! Look out behind you!" was Hawkeyes frantic yell, but it was too late, the bot had fired a deadly looking blast at the Captain.

As the Captain turned, expecting to be hit by the blast only to find himself protected by something that looked familiar to him. It was something he had been trapped in for 70 years. Ice, at least 10 feet thick, and it had blocked the blast. But where had it come from? At that moment a piece of the Earth shot up and pierced the bot that had fired the blast, effectively destroying the last enemy.

"Steve!" Came Tony's worried cry, ignoring his boyfriend's codename, "I'm headed your way. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Although, I thought I was about to be a Capsicle again." Everyone could hear the smirk in the Captain's response to Tony, which eased their fear of the Captain being hurt but made them curious as to what his statement meant.

"You will never let me live that insult down. Wait what do you-" Tony suddenly stopped speaking as he flew up and saw the scene. "Where the hell did all this ice come from? It's summer."

"I don't know," Clint said walking up with the rest of the team, "Steve was fighting and when he was about to get hit the ice sprung up out of nowhere to shield him."

"Not only that, but look at this," Steve said walking over to the last downed robot. "A piece of Earth formed a spear and pierced the robot. Stopping it from doing anything else."

"Ok, I know I am knew here," Scott Lang said as he returned to his normal size, flipping his face mask up, "but I'm pretty sure we don't know any super people who do that right?"

"No we don't, which means we need to find this person. We have to establish if they are friendly or a threat." This came from Natasha as she looked at the destroyed layers of ice that had no doubt saved their friend from being blasted into many pieces.

"Nat, whoever this was saved Cap here. I'm pretty sure that's friendly." Tony didn't who it had been, they had saved his love and they deserved a huge thanks.

"Tony, she's right," came Steve's strong voice, "While this person did save my life, they may not the next time. I mean, no one saw this coming. We didn't even know this was possible!"

"Well then, Friday, hack into government security files for potential threats. See if you can find anyone who matches the description of being able to create ice and manipulate Earth."

"I will begin immediately sir," came the AI's obedient reply.

"How'd everyone hold up? Any injuries that need immediate treatment?" Captain was scanning his eyes over each teammate even as he asked.

A chorus of 'we're fine's echoed around him, followed by Clint's sarcastic 'mom' directed at the Captain. Tony fired a small shock at the archer.

"Ouch! Damnit Tony!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir," came Friday's voice over the PA as the Avengers returned home to their tower, "I have found footage of the mystery savior of our captain."

This got everyone's attention and they gathered around the screen. "Roll the footage and give us all the info you have Friday."

"As you wish."

The team watched as the screen sprang to life, a video of the battle they had just fought appearing on screen. They all watched as the blast began to head for the unsuspecting Captain, Tony grabbing his boyfriends hand as he watched. Ice sprang up and stopped it.

"Friday, I thought you had video of who it was?" Tony was feeling impatient.

"I am getting there sir."

"I seriously don't remember programming her to be so snarky." Tony mumbled this to Steve, who was smirking as Tony got a taste of his own medicine.

The screen changed views, and the Avengers watched as the blast was about to begin again, but in the distance they saw a young woman. She raised her hand and the ice appeared, then turned and raised her hand and thrusted it forward to move the Earth.

"Woah." Sam sounded shocked. "How did we not know about this?"

"I believe I can help with that," the Ai sounded proud now, "after hacking security files as directed I was able to find a file on Lenora Ruddninsky. Her file says that she was an FBI agent that worked under cover. She was caught by an enemy that they had suspected was doing experiments on humans to recreate the serum that made Captain America. When found out, they experimented on her, which had a strange effect, one that was not expected. Instead of super strength and speed, she was gifted the powers of Earth, wind, fire, water, and ice. Upon waking up she destroyed the facility and everyone in it, including the experimental serum used. Shield hired her, without announcing her powers, and kept them a secret, using her for covert missions. Today, after the fall of Shield, she has gone off the radar, until today that is. This is the first documented proof of her using her powers."

The screen showed a picture of a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with long, wavy caramel colored hair. Her eyes were a strange light violet, but had a very cat like shape and she wore a mischievous grin on her face. She was pale and had rosy cheeks and a button nose. She was lean and slightly muscular, but seemed to be short, maybe 5'3 at the most.

"How was Shield able to hide this?" Tony was questioning the two assassins, who for once, actually looked surprised.

"My guess is she was still doing undercover work and covert missions. They couldn't risk enemies knowing her face, and as you know, people with powers get a lot of media attention. In order for operations to run smoothly, they couldn't risk her information being leaked," came the musings of Bruce, who was still wearing the torn clothes from the Hulk switch, "so they didn't reveal her to anyone."

"I wonder if the director Fury knew of this powerful one." Thor mused loudly. No one had an answer. Since Fury had gone underground, it wasn't like they could call and ask.

"Friday, can you get us a location?" questioned the Captain. He wanted to meet this woman who had been tortured in an effort to recreate…himself. He felt guilty and the need to apologize.

Tony could hear the guilt in his lover's voice and squeezed his hand. "Hey, this is not your fault! People tried to recreate that serum all the time. We have one of them right here," he said gesturing to Bruce, who shrugged sheepishly, "and the only ones at fault for anything she went through is the sickos that kidnapped and tortured instead of asking for volunteers." Tony kept staring at Steve to make sure it go through.

"You're right…"

"Of course, I always am."

Steve ignored the interruption, "but I would still like to meet her."

"I have forwarded the last known address to your tablets."

"You're the best Friday!"

Steve looked at all the dirty, still suited up Avengers. "Maybe we should clean up first, so we don't scare her. Meet back here in 30 if you plan to go."

"Good plan Captain." With that everyone went to their respective wings of the tower to clean up.

After 30 minutes had passed Steve looked to see the majority of the team wanted to go, only Vision opted to stay behind. The team wanted to thank this mystery person.

The Avengers arrived at the location of Lenora's house in less than 20 minutes. Upon arrival they noted the house was dark. Tony ran scans that confirmed no one was home.

"Scott, you think you could shrink and get us inside?" Tony had adapted Pyms technology so that Scott didn't always have to wear his suit, in case he was in a pinch and needed to shrink. During battle though, Scott always preferred the extra safety of the suit.

Before the good captain could protest Scott hit the button, "I guess this is one thing I will always be good at."

Scott ran inside under the door and grew back to his normal size and unlocked the door. The house looked cozily furnished. The team walked in, Steve trailing uncertainly behind. He wanted to meet her, but not by breaking into her home.

"Tony, why are we breaking into her home?" Wanda wasn't sure what the genius expected to achieve here.

"To get a feel for what type of person she is."

Tony began snooping through things with Clint while the rest of the team stood in the living room just looking around. Steve's eyes landed on a manila folder that looked like it was haphazardly hidden. Pulling it out he read the info aloud to the team.

"Mission Code F45GK9, Classified. It basically says she is to infiltrate a local drug ring that has come up with some new drug that gives strong hallucinations and caused the user to commit crimes, and in some cases murder. Her job is to find the leader get evidence, and shut it down."

"It sounds like she might be a bit a bit busy," Sam said.

"The location of the secret hero is a club downtown, she is employed to be a singer." Thor boomed.

"Um, Thor, shhhh! It's supposed to be a secret!" Scott said as he whispered.

"The Grey Lounge huh? Run by one Chad Stan. Can you be a bad guy with the first name of Chad? Like really, how intimidating is that? Oh look out, it's Chad! Please." Tony scoffed at the name.

"Well what are we waiting for," Natasha said, "Let's head over."

"Hang on," Said Cap, "The last thing we need to do is blow her cover. We can head over but the only people going in are Clint and Scott. Their faces aren't known to the public and they look inconspicuous. Since she is the singer, she should be easy to find. Do not approach her, I just want you to watch where she goes, if anything seems to be going wrong, then intervene. I'm guessing something big is going down tonight, or she would have concealed her mission better." Steve wanted to repay the favor to this woman, ignoring the fact that his gut was telling him not to interrupt her mission, that the woman was a professional.

Everyone nodded, except Tony, who began to pout that he wouldn't be allowed to go into the club.

"Ready to party Lang?" Clint and Scott had become pretty close in the 3 months Scott had been with the team. With Scott's shrinking ability and Clint's impeccable aim, they had pulled some great pranks on the team. Although they may have pushed it when Scott told ants to come pouring out of Tony's Ferrari, effectively grossing the man out.

"Always ready for a good time." The men high fived and headed in. The lounge was more like a club, probably in an effort to spread the drug. The music was for people to dance and there were many bodies on the floor, moving to the music.

"I see three men sitting behind a tinted glass window." Clint said this quietly to Scott. They opted out of wearing any comm devices, so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

Scott's eyes were on the stage. There was the woman they were searching for. And she was gorgeous. Wearing a black dress with no straps, accented with bright colors of jewelry, the woman continued to sing to the music and dance. Scott and Clint realized they had better blend in. Splitting up Clint went to the bar for drinks while Scott moved to the music.

When he looked up again he noticed Lenora's eyes on him. Grabbing her mic she stepped off the stage and into the crowd. She continued to sing and dance with patrons as she moved through the crowd and up to Scott. Flipping the mic off she began to dance with Scott as he lay his hands on her narrow hips she flipped around and leaned into his whole body.

"I don't know why you're here Ant Man, but I need you to leave. I have an extraction team heading to the boss room on my left in 5 minutes. I really don't need the Avengers making a spectacle or blowing my cover. It is imperative that no one knows I am the undercover." She said this is a breathy tone into Scott's ear, sending shivers down his body. This was the first woman Scott found himself attracted to since Hope and he had called it quits. Scott and she had been way too different, Hope was too serious and Scott was never serious. But this woman was smirking as she walked away from him, having fun with her mission as she turned her mic back on.

Following her directions Scott grabbed Clint and walked out of the building. Steve was shocked to see them leaving, his orders had been to stay when before he knew it police lights were lighting the street.

Before Steve could jump into action, Clint shook his head, signaling the Avengers to not act. When they made it to the rest of the team Scott filled them in on what had been said to him. Captain nodded his head.

"Okay, we will meet her another day. If we blow her cover it could be dangerous to her. Let's head back to the tower."

"How'd she know Scott?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, no offense Tic Tac, but it's not like you've been in the papers a lot." Sam said.

"Guys, she's a professional. She has probably done extensive research about the Avengers. She has to know who is a friendly." Bruce explained.

Exhaustion from the day's battle sunk in and as they returned home the team bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

Scott went to his room and lie awake on his bed. He thought of the brief dance he had shared with Lenora and how wonderful her hips had felt in his hands. With groan he turned over and tried to push the thoughts from his head and get some sleep, but the smirk she had left him with stayed in his mind as he closed his eyes.

Across town Lenora entered her home and felt something was off. Why had members of the Avengers been at the club? She was sure she hadn't been seen saving the Captain. She had collected the pay for her latest job. She free-lanced her work, often being hired by the local PD, who knew nothing of her powers, only that she had once worked for the FBI. She also got hired to do boring jobs as well, cheating husbands and things like that. Looking down she noticed her mission folder was not where she had left it. Eyebrows furrowing she went to her laptop to check her security footage. The high tech that was unnoticeable to other devices had been her last gift from Fury before he had disappeared. Her face contorted angrily when she saw the man she had danced with appear in her house and let all the Avengers in and snoop through her things.

"What. The. Hell."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the Avengers were awoken by an earthquake tremor. Flipping on the news they saw there were no reports of earthquakes and when they looked outside people around were walking around the streets as normal.

"What the hell is happening?" Shouted Clint as he held onto the sofa for support.

The tower's AI chimed in, "An angry young woman is asking for the Avengers to allow her access. It seems she in containing the earthquake under the tower."

"Let her in before the place crumbles!" Shouted Tony.

"Very well, I shall direct her to you all."

"I thought you said she didn't seem to care we were there last night?" Natasha snipped at Scott and Clint.  
"She didn't! She danced with me and told me to leave with a smile."

"Oh it wasn't barging in on my job I minded," came an unknown voice, "it was the breaking and entering into my home and snooping through my things I minded." She threw caught images of the Avengers in her home, all of whom managed to look slightly remorseful. Except Vision, who looked miffed.

"You all broke into her home? I knew I should have gone with you." He shook his head. "Captain, surely you know better."

"Yes Captain. I save your life and you repay me by breaking into my house? Almost blowing my cover and revealing my identity? For what!?" By now Lenora knew she was shouting, but she was angry. It wasn't only her life they could have jeopardized. She shoved that thought away, 'that's why they live with Sarah. They are safe,' she told herself. She felt flames flickering around her finger tips and in her eyes.

The Avengers noticed the woman's eyes began to change to an orange color with flames peeking out. Bruce stepped forward.

"I'm guessing your powers can be set off with your emotions. I get that, trust me. But please, don't let your anger cause you to do anything you'd regret. We honestly just wanted to find you to thank you." Bruce was saying all of this calmly, letting his eyes tint green in warning.

Listening to his words Lenora simmered down. She was almost ashamed that her powers had shown without her authority, she thought she had finally controlled them completely.

"Why did you need to meet me?" She questioned, "I've done no harm to anyone."

"I needed to meet you ma'am. To first thank you for saving my life. And to apologize for what happened to you. I know the serum has caused more harm for some than good," Steve explained quickly, his eyes dropping to the floor in guilt.

Lenora's whole face and demeanor softened as she looked at the Captain. "Mr. Rogers, what happened to me is not your fault. I was careless and got compromised. The only people at fault are the men who decided they were above the law. And I really don't mind the powers, they have served me well. By creating you, that serum has done much more good than it ever could harm. That is why I saved you sir."

Tony was happy to hear the woman repeat his earlier words instead of making Steve feel worse.

"Steve, you can call me Steve. Not Mr. Rogers. And thank you ma'am, your kindness is appreciated."

"Then I insist you call me Lenny. Lenora is just too serious of a name," she smiled good naturedly and offered her hand. The Captain took her hand and shook it softly.

"Let me introduce my team- This is Tony, Wanda, Thor, Bruce, Vision, Sam, Natasha, Clint and Scott."

Shaking each of their hands she stopped at Scott, "I believe we've met. Thanks for the dance," she said with a wink.

"Y-Yeah, of course. Be happy to finish it sometime." Scott stumbled at first.

"Player!" called Clint, earning a slap upside the head from Natasha.

"Ok, enough of the feel goods. I understand you want to be all secret identity and whatever and that's fine. But we are at a time where the world needs your powers," Tony butted in, impatience getting the better of him once again. "I'll make you a mask, but I insist you join the Avengers."

"Um, I'm not sure. My life isn't the only one I'm concerned for."

"If I may," Vision said interrupting Lenny, "your current line of work seems to be as dangerous as ours."

"Boom! There it is! Vision is always right," Tony said smugly. He wanted her on the team, mostly because she had saved Steve, and what better way to repay someone than making them a part of this kick ass team.

She was still unsure, her powers had been kept a secret for so long. Wanda came up and put a hand on Lenny's shoulder.  
"I understand your uncertainty. The world fears what they do not understand. It is easier, and less lonely, when you are surrounded by people who can understand."

"You are a warrior miss, and a warrior belongs with other warriors!" Thor stated, crossing his arms.

Scott watched eagerly, his fingers crossed, as Lenny seemed to be thinking it over. She sighed.

"Look, there is something that has never been documented. I have kids, had them when I was 18. They live with my sister, for their safety. Like Vision said, my line of work is dangerous. They will not be compromised if I agree?" This was the first time Lenny had revealed this information to anyone, but if you can't trust an Avenger, who can you trust.

Scott felt himself deflate, kids usually came with a husband. Clint, noticing Scott's disappointment cleared his throat and said, "and their father is?"

"Not in the picture. He didn't want me to keep the twins and I kicked him to the curb. He was killed when he decided to drink and drive."

Scott felt weird about perking up at the news of this man's death.

"Lenny, Scott and Clint have children too. We never compromise loved ones," came the serious reply of Steve.

Contemplating a moment longer Lenny shrugged, "what the hell? But it better be a kickass mask Stark."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is the right move?" Lenny rolled her eyes as her sister asked her the same question yet again, already prepared for the same argument they had been having.

"Look Sarah, before you begin the same argument yet again, I have thought this through. The kids are in no more danger from me becoming an Avenger with a secret identity then they were with me being an under cover agent."

"I think a little more danger and evil is involved when there are aliens and gods involved Lenora." Sarah felt worried for her little sister. "Your kids miss you as it is."

"Sarah." Lenny sighed, "I don't know how to make you understand. Evil is evil, whether it's someone selling drugs to kill people or aliens taking over the world. Wrong is wrong, and I want to help. I got these powers and worked to control and conceal them, but now it's time I do something good with them."

"Lenny I.."

"Sarah, I want to help people. Like dad did," the response came quieter this time, the truth behind Lenny's drive to do good. Their father had been killed in the line of duty at a routine traffic stop. Their mother hadn't been able to handle the grief. Lenny had found her. "Kirby and Rapherty will understand."

"I know Lenny, I just worry. I'm your big sister." She hugged her sister close. "They already do understand. They tell me you're their hero all the time, and they don't even know about the powers. Dad would be so proud of you." Sarah finally relented her arguing, knowing her stubborn sister was going to do the right thing, no matter what. "Just be sure to be safe, yeah?"

"I will. And don't be worried here either, I was assured by Captain America himself that you all would not be compromised."

"I suppose it doesn't get more reassuring than that." They both chuckled. Her son Rapherty, or Raph for short, was a huge fan of the Captain. His room was completely decked out in Captain America gear. Her, daughter, Kirby, liked the Avengers as well, but her favorite was one most people feared: Scarlet Witch. She said the girl was pretty and her powers were cool. Hearing her kids rave about super people often made Lenny want to show them her powers and let them see how cool she was too. But she knew she couldn't, like most 7 year olds she knew her kids would tell every kid they knew and then her identity would be compromised.

"I'll come by after school to see the kids," Lenny said this as she picked up her favorite picture of them all. Sarah had snapped the picture when they had all been playing in the backyard and the twins had tackled their mom and sat on her, laughing towards the camera as Lenny looked over her shoulder with love in her eyes at her laughing children. "Thank you, for everything you do for us, for them."

"You're welcome Lenny. I love having the kids here."

Saying their good-byes, the women went their separate ways, unaware of the camera taking pictures of them as they each left Lenny's old house. Lenny put the last box in her car and began to drive to the tower, and Sarah got in her car to head home. The black vehicle containing and man and his camera pulled away from the curb to follow Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott casually lingered around the main entrance of the tower. Well, maybe not casually. More like waiting here on purpose while trying to appear casual but not doing such a great job. He knew Lenny was moving in and he wanted to get a chance to talk with her more. He was unable to get the thoughts of the two of them dancing together out of his head.

After two hours of waiting, and knowing smirks from Clint as he walked by, much more than he need to, Lenny pulled up. Scott smiled and straightened and tried to look casual again as he walked out the door.

"Oh, hey Lenny! Didn't know you'd be home so soon!" Scott said this with a smile. 'Oh yeah, that was smooth.'

"Scott! Hey! Yeah, it took longer than I thought to convince my sister that this job isn't really that much more dangerous than going undercover against people who would kill you in an instant if they ever found out. Here, hold this would you?" Lenny thrust a box of clothes into Scott's arms, "then I had to pack up and make plans to see the kids and I am babbling. Sorry, I do that when I get nervous." Lenny felt a blush rising to her cheeks, Scott kept looking at her with a smile on his face that made her melt.

"Don't worry about it, I babble too. But what are you nervous about?"

"Seriously? I'm about to move into superhero central. What if I don't measure up the way everyone expects, none of you have really seen my powers. And what if I mess something up? And what if…"

"Okay, I'm going to interrupt you so that you breathe. Look, no one is going to judge you on your powers. And yeah, you'll probably make mistakes, we all do. Even Captain America. Trust me, I was this nervous when I moved in too."

Lenny smiled up at Scott. "Thanks, so I guess I'd better get this stuff carried up huh?"

"Yeah, here stack a couple more boxes on top of this and I bet between the two of us we'll get it in one trip," the boxes of clothes and other items were heavy, but Scott really wanted to impress Lenny.

Inside the elevator things were quiet, Lenny was thinking about what to tell her kids and Scott was trying to think of something to say to Lenny. It was easy when he was reassuring her, but he wasn't sure how to start a conversation to learn more about her.

"So you sounded good singing, ya know at the club, wasn't my favorite music though. Not that you didn't sound good, you sounded great! I just think the music today isn't as good and all about…butts" Scott finally said. 'Reallyy? That's the best you come up with? Stupid brain.'

Lenny looked over quickly and giggled. "Thanks, singing has always been a hobby of mine. And I do agree. Music got weird. I prefer old rock. And show tunes, but really, anything that has meaning behind it is enjoyable."

Scott was pretty sure his smile was goofy by now, but he was so happy. Lenny was just cool! Hope had always gotten annoyed when he didn't say quite the right thing and would roll her eyes and ignore him. Lenny laughed and made his babble into a conversation.

They continued chatting about their favorite music into Lenny's room.

"Wow! This is my apartment?" Lenny looked around in awe. It looked like Stark had set to work right after she agreed to join the team. The walls were a neutral color yet, but the apartment was decorated cozily, much like the house she had just moved from.

"Yeah, Tony will never admit it but he likes us all living here." Hawkeye flipped down from a vent causing both heroes to jump.

"Holy shit!" Lenny shouted. "Why are you in the vents?"

"Stark hasn't figured a way to keep me out of them yet and it's the easiest way to sneak up on people. I typically don't enter other apartments, but I wanted to welcome you to the tower. But it looks like you already had a welcoming crew waiting for you huh?" Clint looked at his best friend, who was busy glaring, and smirked.

"Oh no, Scott and I ran into each other on the street as he was headed out and he helped me carry my things. Oh Scott," Lenny said turning to Scott who quickly quit glaring at Clint, "I hope I didn't cause you to delay the plans you had!"

Before Scott could answer Clint threw his arm around his shoulders, "Oh no worries Lenny! Scott's been here for hours, just hanging around the front door wasn't it Scotty?"

"Thanks bro," Scott whispered, "And no I didn't have any plans I was just, uh, going toooo stretch my legs. But I ran into you and wanted to help."

Lenny looked from man to man and shrugged. "And I really appreciate it Scott. And Clint?" Lenny added sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"If you plan to drop out of my vents again, just know I can create fire and it will hit you before your feet ever touch the ground."

Scott burst out laughing and Clint, after he recovered from the threat, smiled. "You're going to fit in just fine Lenny," Clint said with a chuckle. Then he exited the apartment with a good-bye and a promise to not drop in unannounced anymore.

"Oh wow, its 3:30. I told my sister I'd be over after the kids got out of school."

"I'll walk you down. How old are your kids?"

"Seven. They love the Avengers."

"Then they'll be excited to learn you are joining the team."

Lenny faltered a little. "They don't really know I have powers. I didn't want to burden them with a secret they could never tell. I couldn't risk our identities being compromised," Lenny defended to herself. It was a constant argument in her own mind, she hated hiding this from her kids.

"Yeah, I know my Cassie was pretty shocked the first time I shrank in front of her. Same age as your kids. She has been great at keeping it a secret though, despite the giant ant I accidently created for her."

"I didn't know you had a kid," Lenny said, feeling some disappointment, not seeing a wedding ring.

"Yeah, her mom and I divorced a few years back, but I still get to see her as often as I can." Scott could have sworn he saw a brief look of relief on Lenny's face.

"How do you get her to keep it all a secret? I mean she has to want to brag,"

"I explained to her that if anyone knew her daddy was Antman, it would dangerous for all of us. And for her, that was all it took."

Lenny nodded, and looked thoughtful.

They walked outside and noticed instantly that Lenny's car was gone.

"What the hell? No way, was my car stolen outside of the tower?!"

Scott pulled out his phone, put it on speaker and dialed Tony. "Stark, what the hell did you do to Lenny's car?"

"I took that dreadful piece of shit to my shop. I am giving it a sorely needed upgrading," came the every snarky voice of Tony.

"There was nothing wrong with my car Stark!"

"Really Scott? Speaker phone? And yes, you car needs the kiss of love from Tony Stark for some enhancements and a new paint job and engine and tires…seriously, we should scrap it and start new."

"If you destroy her car, I'm going to ask Cap not to have sex with you for a month for terrorizing a new member," Scott threatened, happy to be the hero here.

"Fine, I am going to add a few upgrades and she can have it back."

"Tony I am supposed to be going to see my kids!"

"I'll take you." Scott said, hanging up on whatever Tony was about to say back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know how important it is to see your kids."

Lenny leapt forward and hugged Scott, "Thanks Scott!"

Scott grinned goofily, "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

The two pulled up in front of a small house about 20 minutes later, laughing as they both got out of the car, Scott finished telling Lenny about the first time he shrunk down to see the ants and how he had freaked out and put a lot of holes in Hank's yard.

Lenny wiped her eyes clear of the tears from laughing so hard. Had anyone but her children ever made her that hard before? She didn't think so.

They entered the house, Scott suddenly feeling slightly awkward. He hoped he wasn't intruding on a private family night.

"Oh monsters!" Lenny sang out.

Two loud voices yelled "Mommy!" Feet pounded down the stairs and two small bodies collided with Lenny and she fell to her bottom, holding her kids close and laughing.

Scott looked at the twins smiling. They looked so happy to see their mom. The little girl had long black, straight hair and big blue eyes. She wore thick framed glasses, Scott thinks they looked hipster, and a big smile on her face. The boy didn't look much like his sister, except for the similar button nose. He had caramel colored hair like his mom and bright green eyes with freckles littered across his nose. The most important thing was that both kids looked very happy.

"Mommy, who is the man over there?" Kirby stopped to ask, still smiling.

"Kids, this is Scott. Mommy works with him now."

"You mean you're not going to be a cop anymore? Are you still saving people?" Raph asked, clearly sounding distressed. He liked that his mommy helped people.

"We'll talk about that more at dinner kids," came a new voice from the hall, "Let mommy up and go wash your hands ok? Scott, are you joining us for dinner?"

"You have to Scott!" Raph shouted. "My Aunt Sarah makes the best lasagna ever!" He scramble up with his sister, racing to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Scott looked over at Lenny. "I can take a cab home and leave you my car," Scott offered kindly.

"No I insist you stay. You've been so helpful today, the least I can do is feed you." The truth was, Lenny didn't want Scott to leave. She liked his company.

Sarah smiled knowingly. It wasn't often her sister showed any interest what so ever in a man, especially after her douche bag of a boyfriend. And she definitely didn't bring men to the house. Something must have really clicked with this guy.

"My name is Sarah, Lenora's big sister. I assume you must be part of her new team if she'll be working with you?"

"Yeah," Scott said, shaking Sarah's offered hand. "Scott Lang, some people call me Antman."

"The shrinker right? The kids tell me all about all the heroes." Sarah herself didn't stay too caught up in the world of superheroes, though now she supposed she would need to.

Before Scott could answer Lenny interrupted. "Sh! I haven't decided to tell the kids yet. So nix the Hero talk."

"Mommy! Look what I made at school today! My teacher said I scribbled, but I told her it was abstract." Kirby was thrusting a paper, slightly wetted by her washed hands. She sounded slightly perturbed by her teacher's description of her art.

"It's clearly abstract, who knows what Mrs. Fry was thinking. Honey, can you set an extra dinner plate? Scott's going to join us tonight."

Peeking over her glasses shyly and looking at Scott, Kirby nodded and slowly went to the kitchen to get the needed dishware.

Lenny and Sarah finished preparing the meal while Raph emphatically described the Avengers, mostly Captain America, to an amused Scott. Kirby sat shyly watching the scene, giggling and looking away every time Scott would turn to look at her, making a silly face.

Lenny watched the scene, the fondness for Scott growing.

"He's good with kids. That's a positive." Came her sister's teasing voice.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if my sister might have a thing for the handsome superhero that she invited for dinner."

"Sarah, it's way too soon to…." Lenny trailed off as her sister leveled her with the 'quit bullshitting me' look. "Okay, maybe I feel some attraction," Lenny said blushing.

Sarah let out a quiet squeal, "Lenny this is great!"

"Don't get so excited. It's just an initial attraction. Besides, he might not feel any interest at all towards me."

"Lenny, the man dropped everything to help you today and offered to take a cab so you could drive his car home. Trust me babe, he's feeling something."

"What do I do?" Lenny hadn't had a real date since Matt. She found it hard to trust men after him. And she really didn't want to screw whatever she and Scott could possibly have.

Sarah looked at her sister, who right then looked younger and more vulnerable than the 25 she was. She knew her sister struggled to trust men and worried about her kids liking them.

"After dinner you and Scott leave. Drive into town and do something together to get to know each other more."

"But the kids.."

"Will see you in two days. Lenny, you do deserve to be happy."

Lenny looked at her through glassy eyes and shook it off, "Dinner!" she yelled, walking past her sister with the final plate of food.

"This looks great ladies!" Scott exclaimed, pulling out Lenny's chair for her. Lenny smiled at the chivalrous act and Sarah was giddy.

"Thank Sarah, she did all the cooking. I just kept stealing food," Lenny said.

"Yeah, my sister is a pest in the kitchen." Sarah gestured Scott to take the seat next to Lenny.

"So Scott," Raph said seriously, "my Mommy says you will be working with her. What is it you do?" Scott was stunned by the boy's speech, but the women just looked amused.

"I, uh, work a lot with…um…bugs."

"Bugs? Ew!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Mommy! I thought you said you were still going to help people?"

"I am Rapherty. I will be working with…the Avengers. The man at this table is also known as Antman."

Raph looked at his mom and giggled. When she remained serious, his jaw dropped. "For real!? You get to work with Captain America!?"

"And Scarlet Witch?" came her daughters voice as well.

"I do, and so does Scott." Lenny still looked unsure of her decision, but didn't want to lie to her kids.

"You can shrink and talk to ants right?" Lenny smiled at the excitement in her son's voice. Scott smiled, pressed a button and vanished. Her kids squealed with glee.

"Where is he Mommy?" her daughter shouted.

Scott quickly regrew on his seat, smiling at the excited children.

"That is so cool!"

Her daughter looked curiously at Lenny, who was still smiling at Scott. "But Mommy, don't they only want super powered heroes? Why are you working there?"

Sarah and Lenny met eyes. There was no children's books or online parenting articles to reference for this moment. "Kids, I have….the Avengers just need me for any undercover work." Lenny stopped herself from telling her kids about her powers, she wanted to protect them. She felt Scott squeeze her hand in reassurance under the table.

After finally getting the excited children to finish dinner, Lenny announced it was time for bed. Quietly she told Scott she'd be right back and led the sleepy kids upstairs to clean up for bed.

Scott helped Sarah clear the table.

"I wish I could help her figure out how to tell the kids about her powers. I know she hates lying to them." Sarah said, confiding in a man she'd known for 4 hours.

Scott looked up at Sarah, "I wish I knew too. My daughter found out because I had to save her from a bad guy."

Sarah sighed, "That's what Lenny has always been afraid of for these guys. It's why they live with me. Don't get me wrong, I love them being here. But I know it's hard for her sometimes."

"As a parent, it is worth it. To know you are keeping the world a little safer for them," Scott told Sarah.

The two finished the table in silence. Sarah looked at Scott, who was watching the stairs. "Why don't you go up? She's probably just tucking the kids in."

Scott nodded slightly and walked up the steps. Hearing murmuring, he found the door that held the twins and their mom. One side of the room was completely Captain America, Steve would love that, and the other side had hanging artwork of Kirby's and a few pictures of Scarlet Witch. Looking over Scott saw Lenny sitting on the foot of Kirby's bed, singing to both children softly as their eyelids grew heavy.

"I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away."

Lenny finished the song, stood up and kissed both kids softly on the heads. Scott quickly got out of view of the doorway as Lenny headed out the door. Seeing him in the hall Lenny jumped a bit.

"Geez! You scared me! What are you doing?" Lenny asked in a hushed whisper.

"Your sister sent me up."

"Of course she did. Well let's say goodnight to her and we can head out ok?"

Scott nodded, disappointed their night would end early. 'Quit it stupid. This wasn't a date.'

The two bid their good-byes to Sarah and began to drive home. Pulling up at the tower Lenny asked Scott to park outside. He did so, even though he was a bit confused.

"I just thought maybe, if you want, we could take a walk together?" Lenny asked, peering up through thick eyelashes.

Inside Scott did a fist pump in the air, "That sounds great Lenny."

The two began walking together, sharing some of their favorite things and least favorite things. As they were walking Lenny stopped at a bar and decided to take another risk. "You want to go in? Maybe get a drink?"

"I'd love to."

Scott was excited. This night was turning into a date. Unless Lenny just wanted a drink to unwind and talk to someone as a friend. Scott shuddered. He hoped Lenny wouldn't put him in the dreaded 'friend zone.'

Walking up to the bar Scott ordered a beer and Lenny ordered a straight shot of tequila. Scott raised an eyebrow at the drink choice and batted Lenny's hand away so she couldn't pay and paid for both drink himself.

"Tequila huh?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

Scott chuckled, "I like you more the more I learn about you," he admitted. Lenny blushed and smiled at him. Instead of responding Lenny tossed the shot back and licked her lips, almost smirking as Scott went a little slack jawed watching her tongue snake out.

"How about we finish that dance we started?" asked Scott, his voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Let's do it," Lenny said grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

The music was pumping a good beat and Lenny immediately lost herself in the music. Everything but her and Scott disappearing.

Scott stood behind Lenny, his hand on her hips as the moved to the music. His face almost touching her neck as he pulled so they were touching. Lenny, feeling brave from the tequila, grinded back again Scott and felt his fingers tighten on her hips as he made a low growl.

As the next song started, Lenny turned so she was facing Scott and ran her hands up his chest until her arms rested on his shoulders. Their noses almost touching, the two could feel the others breath ghosting on their lips. Scott moved his hands from her hips to the small of her back, keeping her close as they continued to move to the music together.

After a few more songs, the two decided it would be best to head home. Walking into the night air, Lenny shivered in the cold. Scott quickly took his own jacket and put it on Lenny's shoulders. Smiling, Lenny didn't bother to tell Scott she could have used her flames to warm herself quick. Instead she snuggled into the coat, smelling cologne that Scott wore. Reaching down Lenny grabbed Scott's swinging hand and held it. In the corner of her eye she saw Scott smile.

Arriving home the two paused in front of the elevators in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Lenny finally walked up and kissed Scott on the cheek, "Thanks for all your help, and the dances. I had fun. Goodnight." Lenny turned, smiling and biting down on her bottom lip, and stepped into the empty elevator and heading to her floor.

Scott stood and raised his hand to his cheek, a goofy smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Scott came down to the common room to find Lenny speaking with Wanda. Judging by the beaming smile on Wanda's face, probably about how she was Kirby's favorite hero. Scott knew Wanda still worried people feared her, so to know someone thought she was good made her feel ecstatic. Behind Wanda, Vision wore a small smile. Seeing Scott, Lenny told Wanda she'd be back over later and walked over to Scott.

"Wanda is such a nice person! I can't wait to get to know her more," Lenny said as she walked over to Scott.

"I'm sure you'll make friends with her fast." Scott wanted to ask Lenny how she slept last night when Tony interrupted.

"Ah young love. It's really quite adorable in the early stages," he said flippantly while gesturing to Scott and Lenny. Without giving them a chance to say anything he continued, "I have finished the upgrades on your car. Here's the keys back. I also had a super suit made for you that is able to endure the hottest of temperatures and is very flexible." At this statement he waggled his eyebrows at Scott. "I've also taken the liberty of giving you the code name of Element."

Lenny's eyes widened with each piece of information. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked in wonder.

"Not if I can help it."

Steve walked up behind Tony, "Although it would be nice if he came to bed a bit more often."

Tony jumped at Steve's voice behind him and turned with a smile, "I was just working to make sure our new recruit would be comfortable."

Steve's smile softened at this. He knew Tony still was doing everything to thank Lenny for saving Steve a few days ago. Giving Tony's hand a squeeze he directed his attention to Lenny.

"Lenny. I'd like to put you on a sparring and training schedule for three times a week. I want to see what your powers can do against other powers and also make sure you can handle hand to hand combat."

Lenny nodded seriously. "Just let me know when you need me Steve."

Steve gave her a smile, "We'll start tomorrow morning and do every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. For now, I'm going on my run."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lenny asked nicely.

"If you can keep up," Steve said with a smile. He would slow his pace for Lenny, it would be a good opportunity for him to get to know her better.

Scott stood watching the whole exchange, feeling slightly disappointed Lenny was leaving. But he knew Lenny wanted to get to know each member of the team on her own.

"I should be fine Cap, we had to do a lot of training in the FBI, something I carried over into my personal life. I'll change into running clothes and be down in 5."

Five minutes later the two heroes were jogging down the street. Steve was pleased to see that Lenny's pace was only slightly slower than the pace he liked to jog at. He knew if he ran his full speed, he'd pass her a dozen times like he had done to Sam. They ran in a comfortable silence for three miles when Steve gestured for her to slow to a walk so that they could chat a bit.

"Let's enjoy some of this nice weather for a bit," he said.

As they walked they shared little bits and pieces of information about themselves.

"How'd you and Tony end up an item? You two seem so different." Lenny suddenly asked.

"Well we are, but I think it's the whole opposites attract thing. For me, it is that Tony is selfless, even though he likes to hide it behind his ego. It's why he stays up, perfecting everyone's gear. He wants to make sure we all come home after each mission."

"The fact that he is a hotty doesn't have anything to do with it then?" Lenny asked in a teasing voice, hoping she hadn't pushed it.

Steve blushed and smiled, "Yeah, that doesn't hurt either. Tony tells me you and Scott spent the evening together…" Steve said, clearly fishing.

"Steve Rogers! Are you a big gossip?" The two chuckled. "We did, Scott drove me to see my kids while Tony worked on my car. Then we walked and talked to get to know each other, went to a bar, did a little dancing and just talked. It was nice."

"Do think there might me something there?" Steve was a big romantic at heart, and seeing these two begin to dance around each other the way he and Tony did made him smile.

"I don't know, but I hope so. He's so sweet, and my kids took a big liking to him." Looking up Lenny noted that they were walking down the street her sister lived on. "Hey, mind if we stop at my sisters down here? My son would love to meet you. Everything he owns has Captain America on it."

"Really? That's great, I'd love to meet him."

Walking up the steps Lenny let herself in. "Oh monsters!"

The kids came running down the steps, but Steve noticed the boy stop short, eyes wide and hand on his chest. And under the hand, Steve saw a Captain America shield on his shirt.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Mommy! That's Captain America! He's in our house!" The boy's voice grew slightly shrill as he yelled in delight.

"What in the world is…" Sarah stopped short as she noticed the national icon standing in her living room. "Lenny if you are going to keep bringing big hunky superheroes over, you think you could give me warning to clean up?"

"The house looks lovely ma'am. Kind of reminds me of how my own ma kept our house." Looking over Steve saw the boy still watching him in wonder as his twin stood next to him staring.

"Kids, this is Steve, Mommy's boss. Steve this is Kirby and Rapherty."

Steve shook the kids' hands. "Nice to meet you both."

"I can't believe it. Can you come to my room and sign my poster, and my trading cards, and my t-shirt, and –"

"I'll sign everything you want me to buddy," Steve said, thinking of how he had never signed Phil's cards.

Raph gave a squeal of excitement and grabbed Steve's hand leading him up to his room. Behind him Steve heard Kirby ask her mom, "When will you bring Scarlet Witch to see me?"

After an hour of signing every Captain America thing owned by Raph, an amused Lenny told the kids it was time for the two to head home. The twins hugged their mom. "I love you Mommy," the two innocent voices said. "I love you my monsters."

Raph stood straight, adopting a serious look and saluted Steve. Steve gave Lenny an amused smile, and saluted the boy back. He felt a small hand tug on his.

"Mr. Roger's, if my Mommy forgets, can you remind her to bring Scarlet Witch here?" Kirby asked in an excited, yet soft voice.

"I sure will little lady." This earned the Captain a hug. He felt his heart melt a little at the sweetness of the children.

As the two began the run home, Steve complimented the children. "You have great kids Lenny."

"Yeah, they are definitely the best part of my life."

The pair arrived back to the tower a half an hour later. Lenny, feeling sweaty and gross headed for her apartment for a shower. Before she could get there, an alarm rang out.

Looking around Lenny was unsure of what to do.

"Miss Ruddninsky, the Avengers meet in the common room during an alarm," came the ever helpful voice of Friday.

"Oh, thanks Friday." Lenny turned to head back to the common room.

Entering the room, Lenny began to feel nervous. Looking around she saw Natasha and Bruce standing together, closely, as they waited for everyone else to arrive. At that moment, a rush of people began entering the common.

Steve entered, looking as sweaty as Lenny, still in his own running clothes. Tony followed close behind with Sam. Next came Wanda and Vision followed by Thor and Scott. Scott's eyes found Lenny's, and he saw hesitation in her gaze. Walking over to her he grabbed her hand, "You'll be great Lenny," he whispered quietly. Lenny gave his hand a squeeze in thanks.

"Alright team," came Steve's voice, "We have an unknown alien race attacking down town. We believe they want the Earth to be a new feeding ground. We can't let that happen. Everyone needs to suit up and meet at the quinjet to strategize." His voice was very authoritative. Lenny, unsure of what to do, raised her hand.

"What do I suit up in?"

"Oh, you'll be coming with me," Tony said, gesturing her to follow. "You're suit is in the lab with my own upgraded one."

Running the two entered the lab. "This is yours."

Lenny looked to where Tony pointed and was surprised to see the amount of work that had been down on her suit so quickly. It was a body suit, like Black Widow's, but a deep forest green with electric blue stitching. The suit came with fingerless gloves and boots that went up her thighs that looked like they would have good traction. And her favorite, the mask. It looked like a masquerade mask, the same color of the body suit, which fit to frame her face perfectly. Lenny put on the suit and mask and ran back up the stair with Tony, who had waited for her nicely.

"I swear I do great work," came the genius's robotic voice from the Iron Man suit.

"Thanks Tony! The suit is great!"

Entering the quinjet was a surreal feeling for Lenny as she looked at everyone assembled in their suits.

Scott felt his jaw drop. Lenny looked great in the suit. Tony had designed it to hug every curve for easy movement.

"Alright Avengers, we need to contain the threat to remain within these parameters," Steve said, gesturing on a hologram map of the city. "I want Vision, Flacon and Ion Man flying the parameter. Anyone leaves it, turn them to ash. Thor, Hulk, and Scarlet Witch will be taking out the ship. No other aliens leave that ship. Hawkeye, I want you on a high perch. Take out aliens as you call out locations of any stragglers or other threats to us. Let us know any weaknesses you see. Widow, Antman, and I will take the ground with Element. We keep the battle away from civilians. Avengers, move!"

All the heroes exited the jet as ordered. Iron Man began blasting aliens in the air with Vision and Falcon. Thor flew up to the enemy ship carrying Bruce, who grew angry upon entering the ship and giving the Hulk plenty of aliens to smash. Scarlet Witch used her powers to grab and aliens that tried to leave the ship as Thor went about destroying the engine. Hawkeye perched up on a high building, calling out to the team as he observed weaknesses and stragglers. On the ground Captain America threw his shield and fought hand to hand against several aliens at once. The aliens matched him in strength. Widow used her Widow bites and guns to keep aliens distances, using an electric stick she stole off of a downed enemy when they got too close. Antman shrank and ran into the weapons of the aliens, destroying them from the inside one by one. Element, after hesitating one moment, began to use her powers in public for the first time. Her eyes and hands filled with flames as she began throwing fireballs at enemies, lighting them on fire. One of the flaming aliens threw a car at Element, whose eyes then glowed bright yellow as Earth flew up to block the car from her. Then they glowed icy blue as she began freezing several aliens to the ground. One alien snuck up and threw her to the ground. As the alien prepared to hit her, Element sunk into the ground and rose up on the other side of the alien, striking him with a spear made of Earth.

"Guys," came Hawkeye's voice over comms, "these things have a weakness. Iron Man blew up a fire hydrant and the water blast hit an alien killing it. These things can't touch water!"

"Perfect," said Element, eyes and hands glowing a cerulean blue. With a cry she shot many streams of water at the aliens surrounding her and Cap.

"Element, can you take the rest of these out?" asked Captain, noticing that the ship had been destroyed and was being lowered to the ground safely with Scarlet Witch's magic.

"I can try," she said closed her eyes, focusing. Feeling the power gather in her center, water began swirling around Element, her hair blowing in the storm. With a final cry, a wave of water washed over the parameter, effectively destroying the rest of the aliens.

Antman, who had been shrunk next to Element, noticed her looking wobbly on her feet with eyes half lidded. Quickly growing, he caught her before she collapsed, his worried face the last thing she saw before things went black.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lenny woke next she was laying on a bed in a white room, looking to the left she saw Wanda on the other bed. Pulling off the heart monitor she stood to go over to Wanda's bed, still a little shaky on her feet.

Hearing the monitor let out a shrill flat line, Scott awoke with a start in the chair he had been sleeping in at the right.

"Woah, Lenny! You're up, are you ok?" Scott had been so afraid when Lenny had collapsed. Seeing no injury on her, Bruce said she had probably exhausted herself. Scott had still felt worried.

"Scott, I'm fine. Is Wanda?" Wanda and Lenny were close in age and had felt a kinship instantly.

"She's fine. I believe you and her did the same thing. Overexerted yourself using your powers. She landed a huge alien ship while you sent a huge wave of water over the city."

"I didn't know that would happen. I've never really had to use my powers to that extent and haven't practiced much in fights. I guess Steve is right, I'll really need that training." Lenny felt embarrassed that she had passed out.

Bruce came running in with Natasha following. "Lenny you're up! That's great. How are you feeling?"

Lenny was touched at the concern in the scientist's eyes. "I'm okay Bruce, just not used to using my powers a lot yet. I'll get there."

Lenny met Natasha's gaze. "Glad to see you feeling well. Would you two let us know when Wanda wakes as well?" Natasha asked. Lenny was impressed at how Natasha was able to maintain the stoic expression, but still allowing them to see that she cared.

Lenny nodded as Scott gave a thumbs up. Natasha grabbed Bruce's hand and led him out of the medical room.

"Those two are so obvious," came Scott's amused voice.

Lenny raised an eyebrow. "So they are a couple then? I was wondering."

"Yep, it took some time, and quite a bit of effort, but they make it work. Bruce came back after running off and told Natasha the best things in life are worth fighting for. Even if it means fighting your own demons." Scott said all this looking into Lenny's eyes.

"And how do you know what he told her?" Lenny asked, smirking.

"Because he and Clint spy on people," came an accented voice.

"Wanda you're up!" Lenny leant over and hugged the girl, who after some surprise, gladly returned the hug.

"Yes, sometimes having powers like ours can be a bit strenuous."

"Bruce, Wanda's up and we are going to go eat ice cream and watch movies," Lenny yelled to Bruce. Wanda smiled at the invite to hang out with a friend. "Scott, you coming too?"

"Um sure, I'm just going to shower and change and I'll be down."

"Oh a shower might be a good idea. Let's meet in 15 okay?" Wanda agreed.

After her shower Lenny felt rejuvenated and headed back downstairs. Seeing Thor in the hallway she asked him if he'd like to join in on the movie night.

"I would be most pleased to join you all for ice cream and movies. Thank you for the invitation Lady Lenora."

"Yes Lady Lenora," said Clint, flipping down from a vent, "thanks for the invite."

Rolling her eyes at the archer's antics she giggled as Thor laughed heartily and slapped Clint on the back, nearly knocking him over. "Okay Clint, but you and Scott can't sit together."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd much rather sit by you," he said giving Lenny a small shove.

Smiling Lenny shoved him back, "Well duh. I'm delightful." The three laughed and joined Wanda, Vision (who Lenny figured Wanda would invite) Scott and now Sam in the common area.

"I heard there was going to be ice cream. I'm definitely in for that." Lenny smiled at Sam.

"The more the merrier."

After battling to get the ice cream they each wanted they headed over to the couches. Lenny sandwiched herself between Scott and Wanda, who had Vision on the other side of her.

"So what are we watching Lenny?" asked Clint.

"A classic, and a favorite of my daughter and I, and something Wanda has never seen. Beauty and the Beast."

"Hell yeah! I love Disney movies!" Sam genuinely sounded excited before coughing, "I mean, that's cool if that's what you all want to watch."

Wanda watched the movie, enchanted by the songs and story. Lenny decided it would be her mission to educate Wanda on all things classic Disney. Of course, they would probably have to invite Sam. Who would have guessed he was a closet Disney fan?

Still tired from the day's events, Lenny yawned and leaned against Scott's side, curling into him. Scott looked at Lenny as she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed and smiled, draping his arm around her to keep her close and shut his eyes as well.

Soon all the Avengers drifted off to sleep. Thor lay with his head back, feet resting on the table. Clint next to him had his head on the god's shoulder and his feet on Sam, whose own head laying in what looked to be an uncomfortable angle. Scott still lay with his arm around Lenny, who still rested against him but had one hand linked with Wanda, who leaned against Vision. And this was how the other four Avengers found them. Steve, Tony, Natasha and Bruce had been on a double date.

Tony quickly grabbed his camera snapping pictures, "This is too great."

"I think they look cute. Good to see they have all been bonding," Steve said.

"Are they watching a Disney movie?"

The movie had come to the part where the Beast was being turned into a man by Belle's love. Bruce was looking wistfully at the screen as he felt Natasha kiss his cheek knowing what he was thinking. "I love you Bruce." 'My Beast' she thought.

"I love you too Nat." 'My Belle' he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the heroes awoke from the sofa feeling stiff. Stretching out they all went to get ready for the day. Lenny gave Scott a small peck on the cheek and went to find Steve for the morning training he had wanted to begin.

Scott sat up and smiled. "So are you two dating or what?" came Clint's question as he yawned.

"No idea."

Downstairs, Lenny found Steve in the gym hitting a punching bag.

"Steve, hey I'm here for the training."

Steve turned around, breathing hard. "We can cancel today. You were in the medical wing yesterday."

"I appreciate the offer Steve, but I'd still like to train. Yesterday, my powers got the best of me because I haven't practiced with them a lot. It's like training for a marathon. At first it's hard, and you get worn out fast. But as you work at it, it gets easier. That's how my powers work, they are a part of me."

Steve admired Lenny's dedication and relented. "Okay, let's go down to the combat room. We'll use a containment cell and measure how hot your fire can go."

The two worked for an hour, finding out that Lenny could burn as hot as 1500* F, enough to melt steel. They had also tested her ice powers, and in addition to creating ice, Lenny could get as cold as the temperature it takes to freeze pure ethanol, a chilly -174.6º.

After training Lenny felt pretty tired. She had never worked her powers so hard, it was surprising to see how tied to her they were. Going to her wing she took a shower and lay down for a nap. After 20 minutes she sat up to an alarm going off, though this one didn't sound like the emergency alarm yesterday.

"Lenora, Sir has requested the immediate attendance of all Avengers in the commons," Friday said over the intercom.

Rolling her eyes Lenny mumbled, "That man doesn't do anything without creating a big scene does he?"

Not expecting an answer, Lenny chuckled a bit when the AI sounded weary saying, "It is not his was to be subtle."

Arriving in the commons, Lenny headed over to Wanda, the two of them chatting about how a group text may have been more sufficient than an alarm.

"Lenny, I've been meaning to ask. Are you and Scott together?" Wanda asked, curious for her friend.

"Well if he asks me, then yes we will be. I have to be certain it's what he wants to. When my ex left me because of the twins, well he left a scar. What about you and Vision?"

"I don't know. It is strange to be with someone who was created. But I believe us to be some kind of couple."

The two continued to chat about things as the others walked in, wearing various looks of annoyance.

"Steve, your man is ridiculous." Steve shrugged at Sam, "What's up with the alarm Tony?"

"Well I have decided that we need to all go out together as a team. We have a new member and it's time for all of us to bind. I'm going to stop before you interrupt Legolas," Tony spoke as Clint opened his mouth to speak, "Your movie night last night does not count because we were not all there. Thanks for the invite, although if the next move is Little Mermaid and I'm not invited, there will be hell to pay."

'Who knew the Avengers were all Disney nuts? The twins will not believe it,' thought Lenny.

"There's a bar across from our favorite donut shop. We can eat dinner, have some drinks and spend some quality time together! So get ready and be down here by 6, don't make me have to come find you! And no, Sam, you can't wear what you're wearing. It's not a formal event, but it is dinner." With that Tony walked to the elevator, pulling Steve behind him, to go get ready himself.

"Well I suppose we'd all better get ready for Tony's big night out. Wanda, let's go look through my closet to figure out what to wear. Want to come with us Natasha?" Lenny offered the spy kindly.

"That's okay," Natasha smiled at the offer, "I already know what I'm going to wear, but I'll you soon."

Happy to have another woman her age in the building, Wanda gleefully went to Lenny's wing with her, the two of them making plans for Wanda to join her at the next dinner night with her family. Rummaging through Lenny's closet the two found dresses to wear and began to sort through accessories and make up. Noting the time was getting close to 6, they finished getting ready a spritzed on some perfume that smelled like vanilla and coconut and headed to the elevator.

Scott, Clint and Vision stood waiting in the common room for the rest of the team. Scott chose to wear a dark colored pair of jeans and black button down, pinstriped with a deep purple with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had opted not to shave and was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow. Clint wore a pair of dark jeans too and green, short sleeve button down. The two had convinced Vision to wear regular clothing as well, although it was strange to see the strangely colored hero in jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

Chatting by the elevators, Scott suddenly trailed off as the two women exited the elevator, laughing together. Beside him Vision widened his eyes at the sight of Wanda. Wanda had chosen to wear a bright red cocktail dress that had a v-cut at the top with two rhinestone spaghetti straps that met and crossed down her back. She wore a black pair of heels that were studded with rhinestones and a pair of dangling diamond earrings. Her hair was loose, and straightened. She wore a pale pink lipstick and looked stunning, her hand holding Lenny's. Lenny wore a black dress that had small sleeves around the biceps of her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. The top cut of Lenny's dress was a v-cut as well, outlining the shape of her chest nicely. The dress fit tight to her torso and flowed around her thighs. The back of dress was cut in a way that showed her entire back, coming together just above the curve of her backside. She wore her hair up in a styled-messy fashion, some of the strands of curls coming down around her face. She wore black heels and bright red lipstick.

Scott gave a small cough, his throat suddenly dry as he stepped forward. "Lenny, you look…wow, you look beautiful." Lenny looked at him and flashed a toothy smile. 'Dazzling' he thought.

"Thanks Scott. You look very handsome yourself."

Soon all the gussied up Avengers, and surprisingly Pepper, were ready to go. A woman Lenny hadn't seen yet was standing with Thor. Scott leaned over to tell her it was Jane, Thor's girlfriend. Lenny shivered feeling his breath on her shoulder. Tony had picked a place within walking distance so they could stick together instead of driving separately. Seeing everyone ready to go, Tony directed everyone to follow him.

Lenny giggled as Scott bowed and offered his arm. Lenny took his arm and together they walked out of the building and towards the bar.

All the friends were having a good time, laughing and sharing stories. "So Lenny," came Jane's voice, "Thor told me you used to work for the FBI. You had to be one of the youngest agents! What made you want to be an agent?"

Everyone looked at Lenny, all of the curious.

"Well when I was younger my dad was a cop. My mom always worried about him, he got shot at more times than you would think. But he was a good, respected officer. My sister was more like my mom, always worried. But I always looked up to my dad, wanted to be like him. Most girls played princesses and tea parties. I was pretending to arrest teddy bears and reading them their Miranda Rights. I always knew I would find some way to help people, just like dad. Then one day, the chief stood at our door. The news my mom always dreaded had come. My dad was shot and killed at a routine traffic stop." Lenny paused for a moment, steeling herself for the rest of the story. "I was only 6 at the time. Sarah was 9, so she understood more of what was happening than me. My mom wallowed in her grief, and after a month she couldn't take it. I found her hanging from the rafters in our garage."

Scott put his hand on Lenny's in support. "You guys don't have to look so sad. It was almost 20 years ago. I've decided to do good and make dad proud and managed to forgive my mom."

"And good you have done!" came Thor's loud boast. "I am proud to fight alongside you!"

"You said it big guy!" said Tony, who wouldn't admit to feeling choked up.

Soon the conversation turned to happier topics. Clint was regaling them all of a story of his son shooting an arrow straight up in the air, only to have it come sink through his dads foot.

Lenny looked at Steve watching the dancing couples longingly, Tony was too engrossed in his conversation with Bruce to notice. Lenny excused herself and walked to Steve.

"Come on Steve, let's cut a rug." She smiled at the man and gestured to the dance floor. Steve smiled and took her hand.

"Sounds like a swell idea."

The two of them began moving to the music, much like she and Scott had, only with more distance between the others body. Then Lenny turned and leaned into Steve and whispered, "Bet we can get Tony out here in five." Steve chuckled and put his hands lower on her hips, the two of them swaying to the music.

Tony looked scandalized at anyone standing so close to his boyfriend and shouted to Scott, "Hey bug man! Why is your girlfriend all up on Steve?"

Scott chuckled at Tony's jealousy, "Tony, Cap is gay. I don't think-" suddenly he stopped talking, noticing how close Cap and Lenny were.

The two men looked at each other and stood up, both mumbling it was time for them to cut in. All the couples moved to the dance floor, besides Clint who said, "I'm married and intend to stay that way," and remained sitting with his beer. Sam took Pepper to the floor and began to dance with her.

Throughout the night everyone enjoyed dancing, even getting Clint to come dance with the team to the Cupid Shuffle. Lenny, Natasha, Jane, Pepper, and Wanda all danced together at one point. Soon the team left, all of them sweaty and laughing, out into the chilly air.

Sam and Clint walked together, talking about the new car Sam had bought. Pepper walked with Tony and Steve, as the two men held hands, and caught up with her old friend. Thor kept his arm around Jane as the two laughed. Vision walked with Wanda, her arm twined through his, and they chatted idly about the stars. Bruce and Natasha followed, Natasha riding on Bruce's back, giggling in the night air, the effects of alcohol making the two more relaxed. At the end of the line was Scott and Lenny, both grinning and talking about the way Thor had danced. Scott reached down and laced his fingers with Lenny's, smiling when she squeezed back and didn't let go. Everyone parted ways in the tower with a goodnight.

Scott rode up to Lenny's wing and got out of the elevator before it could close on him after she exited with a goodnight.

"Lenny."

Lenny turned around and felt Scott's hands on her face as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Fireworks erupted behind Lenny's eyes and Scott relished in how warm her lips were. Pulling away Scott let out a breathy, "Go out with me."

"I thought you'd never ask," Lenny replied, moving in for a longer, deeper kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The next three months were a blur for Lenny. They went on missions regularly, some went well, and others did not. They had team bonding nights every week. Sometimes they told funny stories of their pasts that kept everyone laughing all night, sometimes they told stories from past battles enrapturing each other with the details, and sometimes they shared hard memories that would end the night with tears on their cheeks.

Lenny was still dating Scott happily. Scott was always patient with Lenny, understanding why she didn't want to jump in the sack right away. The two went on dates, laughed, and did a lot of kissing and other unmentionable acts.

Lenny ran with Steve every day, with Sam occasionally joining them. They all trained rigorously, trying to always be better than they were the day before.

Wanda and Lenny had become the best of friends and had many outings together. All the avenger women, Pepper and Jane too, would have girl's night out, Natasha always saying she was happy to finally have more women on the team.

Wanda had met the twins, and visited them often with Lenny, much to Kirby's delight. All the avengers had actually gone with Lenny at some time or another to visit her family and meet the twins. Scott had a special place in the kids' hearts, and he went with Lenny almost every time she visited. The twins had managed to steal a piece of each hero's hearts with their innocence and sweetness.

Yes, things were going perfectly for the team. Until it wasn't.

It was a typical Thursday evening, the team was settling in to watch another Disney movie. This time it was Hercules, much to Thor's delight, when the screen went fuzzy.

"Friday," demanded Tony, "what is going on with my TV? Stark technology does not break down."

"It seems someone has hacked your signal sir."

Before anyone could question it a badly scarred man appeared on the screen, someone familiar to Lenny.

"Lenora Ruddninsky, how wonderful to see you again," came a voice, smooth and calm.

"Who are you?"

"Oh you don't remember? Well I remember you, after all, you gave me these scars."

Everyone looked to Lenny, who appeared confused, and back to the man.

"I suppose I will remind you of how we met, of course you were known to me as Tiffany Downs when we met."

Lenny's face lost all color. "Dr. Soto. I thought you were dead?"

"Oh no my dear. It's true, you destroyed my entire life's work, killed countless employees, and nearly myself when you conducted your get away. But you weren't the only one who got away."

In the background, Lenny vaguely heard Tony explaining to Steve that he was trying to run a trace on the signal.

Thor spoke up, "Lady Lenora, who is this man that speaks ill of you?"

"Dr. Raymond Soto. I was undercover as a lab tech under his employment. They were kidnapping people and experimenting on them in order to recreate the super soldier serum. It was my duty to gather intel, but I was compromised." Lenny explained, still floored that this man was still alive.

"Yes I am alive, and finally ready for vengeance. I gave you power, power you now use daily. And how did you repay me? Dear Lenora, when you destroyed my lab, you destroyed all my data, my experiments, and my face. You took all that was precious to me. So I thought I'd return the favor."

Suddenly, instead of the man's face, they were being shown photos. Each photo featured one or both of the twins. Lenny stood, as did all the heroes, dread filling her stomach as flashes of her children and sister were shown on the screen. Pictures of them at school, eating out, playing, in the store, and a photo of her and Sarah parting ways the day she moved out of her home.

"I'd get moving my dear, I believe the children want their mommy," the voice said cruelly. Laughing evilly as Lenny raced out of the room, heading out the door. Eyes and hand glowing yellow, Lenny beckoned the Earth to her and she used it to fly to her sister's, praying the entire way, with the team following right behind her.

Arriving at her sister's, Lenny saw the door was already open, hanging on its hinges. Choking down a breath Lenny began up the stairs, the Avengers following ready to attack. Walking inside Lenny froze, there lie her sister, neck sliced open. Tears streaked Lenny's face and she fell forward and touched her sister's face. "No, no, no, Sarah." Lifeless eyes stared back. Lenny noticed it looked like Sarah had been reaching for something in the next room. Taking a gulp of air Lenny stood, not noticing Bruce take Sarah's phone out of her lifeless hand.

Walking into the room with Scott close behind Lenny went crashing to her knees letting out a sound that paralyzed the others. The cry sounded like that of a wounded animal. Crawling forward, Lenny cradled the lifeless bodies of her two children, necks sliced open like their Aunts. The rest of the team stood, helpless as anger and sadness filled their core. Tears streamed their faces as they looked at the scene.

"Monsters? Come on babies, wake up," came the broken cries of their friend. Letting out another loud cry, Lenny began to sob as her powers caused the elements to swirl around her, rocks hitting the side of the house moved by her uncontrolled powers. "Oh God, no. My babies."

Suddenly Tony's choked voice came, "Friday traced the location of the video feed." Lenny looked up sharply, eyes encased in flames of anger as she listened to the location. Looking down at her lifeless children once more, Lenny closed their eyes and kissed each forehead and stood up. Without another word she flew off into the night.

Steve turned to Tony, "Why would you give her the" "Steve, the man murdered her children. Her kids Steve. He doesn't deserve to live." Steve looked again at the small bodies, a blood stained Captain America shield decorated Raph's shirt.

"We go to the location. If anyone exits, take them out," was the order given.

Lenny burst into the house, not giving the henchmen any time to scream, she pierced them with ice spears. Walking through the house flames began to lick up the walls as Lenny went to find the man who had her family's blood on his hands. Seeing someone about to exit through a back door, Lenny froze it shut. Dr. Soto looked back in fear. He had not planned on them finding him so quickly, or Lenora to be murderous.

Lenny pierced one hand to the wall with ice, ignoring his cries of pain. "You killed my family. My sister," another ice spear through the other hand, "and my babies. Two seven year olds." Another spear, this one going through his leg. The man began to beg for his life.

Lenny laughed an empty laugh. "You expect me to spare you? What about them? Did you enjoy hearing their cries?" unable to hold back her powers, ice shards flew from Lenny, piercing every part of the man, effectively killing him.

The Avengers arrived on the scene to find a broken woman, with powers swirling about her, sobbing on the front lawn as a fire raged behind her, destroying any evidence of what had happened in the house.

Scott ran up to her and gathered her in his arms, murmuring to her as he held her in the middle of her own storm, feeling as though nothing would ever be okay again.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week went by with Lenny in a fog. All she could see were the bodies of her sister and children every time she closed her eyes. Her powers continued to flow about her, unable to calm her emotions, Lenny couldn't stop them.

The funeral was private, with only a few of Sarah's close friends and teachers of the twins and the team in attendance.

Lenny stood in front of a large casket, with two smaller ones next to it, feeling as though she'd never stop crying. Scott stood by her side, giving her strength and silent support.

Natasha held Bruce's hand in a vice grip and whispered, "No casket should come that small." Bruce could only nod back. His eyes had been tinted green since the night they found the small family. He kept reminding The Other Guy that there were no people for him to smash, Lenny had killed them all.

Steve walked up and lay one of his cowls in the casket with Rapherty, his own tears being shed for the lives these kids would never get to live.

As people began to clear out, only the team remained. None of them spoke, no one knew what to say anyways. They had all suffered loss, but not the loss of a child. How do you survive that? They all heard a broken voice singing softly,

"I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away"

The lyrics came out in broken pieces. Scott recognized it as the song Lenny sang to them before bed. Lenny fell to her knees as the sobs came again, louder and harsher than before. This would be the last time she would see her family. Her little boy that had wanted to be a soldier, like his idol. Her little girl that had wanted to be an artist. Her sister who had been her best friend. All their lives washed away, and for what? Revenge.

Lenny felt Scott's arms around her as she turned into his shoulder and muffled her cries in his suit. The Avengers all acted as pallbearers and carried the caskets to the hearses. Scott walked Lenny to his vehicle and got ready to drive them to the cemetery. After standing for hours at the head stone, all the Avengers remaining standing behind Lenny, giving her a wall of support to shield her from the world as she mourned her loss, they headed home.

After arriving home, Wanda said she would take Lenny to her wing so Scott could change clothes. Scott did so and re-entered the elevator to go back to Lenny. Entering the apartment he heard quiet cries coming from Lenny's room. Walking in he found her on her side in the middle of the bed, Wanda laying behind her, arms wrapped around her friend as the two wept.

Scott walked in without a word and lay in front of Lenny, forehead resting against hers as he reached his arms across both women and allowed himself to succumb to his grief over the loss of two children that had wormed their way into his heart.

Scott felt the bed dip and knew it was Clint, offering the support he could, as he lie on his back next to Scott. Steve and Tony came in next, Steve laying his hand on Lenny's leg, as he sat on the foot of the bed, wishing he could take his friends sorrow from her. Tony sat on the ground in front of Steve, his hand reaching up backwards to hold his boyfriends. Natasha came in and lay curled at the foot of the bed, her head resting on Steve's leg as Bruce sat on the ground next to Tony. Vision came in and sat on the bed behind Wanda, his hand on her back. Sam and Pepper came and sat beside Bruce as Thor and Jane sat on the other side of the bed by Clint. And other than shuddering breaths and sniffs, the room was silent. And that was where they all remained until morning.

In the morning, Bruce approached Lenny who sat on the couch, leaning against Scott, Wanda sitting next to them holding Lenny's hand, in the living room of her apartment. "Lenny, I took this from your sister's hand that night. We, uh, found out she tried to call but they had used a device to block all cell signals, not allowing her to make the call. It looks like she recorded something though," the man said quietly, handing Lenny her sister's phone. Picking up the phone and unlocking it, the passcode had always been her kids' birthday, Lenny opened up the saved audio clip and teared up as she heard her sister's strained voice come over the speaker.

"Lenny….I know when you hear this…we'll all be dead. I swear….Lenny I tried….they came in so fast….the kids…..were so brave….they didn't….they didn't suffer…Lenny" here Sarah gurgled as she choked, probably on her own blood. "Lenora….I want you…to hear me…This….is not …..your fault…..I don't want….you to end up… like mom….The….kids wouldn't…..want you to ….. grieve forever….. I know it…..will be hard….but you have to…..keep living, keep…..fighting….keep being…their hero…..I know…you were….mine….I regret….nothing…..I ….love….you….dad…would be….so proud…."

Lenny, sobbing into her hand listened as the message trailed off, signaling the death of her sister, who with her last breath had sought to reassure Lenny that everything would be ok. Trying to say everything that she felt Lenny needed to know in seconds. Scott wrapped his arms tighter around her, tears leaking from his own eyes. Sarah had been a good woman, and none of this was fair.

"Lenny, Tony and I looked into it," came Pepper's soft voice, "Dr. Soto had been tracking you for over a year."

For the first time since the event, Lenny spoke, her voice raspy from all the sobbing. "At this point does it matter when? He got what he wanted, he took the most precious things from me. How do I keep living Wanda?" She looked hopelessly at her best friend. While she had not lost children, Wanda had suffered a painful loss not long ago as well, her twin Pietro.

"You don't, not in the same way. You continue living, always missing them, always grieving. But slowly, you begin to heal. The memories will always be painful, but after a while, the good ones begin to bring you joy," Wanda's voice was quiet and filled with emotion. "You can't be afraid to lean on those who surround you."

Lenny sat, letting Wanda's words, Scott's whispered reassurances, and her own sister's strangle plea to not end up like their mom ring in her head. How do you move on in life when the reason you had for everything you did was gone?


	12. Chapter 12

For the next month, Lenny remained in her apartment, living in her own secluded world of mourning. The others would come visit and sit and talk, trying to get Lenny to think of other things instead of torturing herself with her mourning. Scott came every day, it killed him to see Lenny this way, but he wasn't sure how to help her.

On a Tuesday morning, Steve was coming in from his daily run. His runs had become lonely without Lenny keeping pace next to him. Walking in, he looked around the common room. Wanda sat silently by Vision, her face revealing the longing for her best friend. Clint was uncharacteristically silent, Sam next to him, flipping through TV channels aimlessly, and also wishing his best friend were there. Scott, however was absent from the room, probably with Lenny Steve would guess. Bruce and Natasha were quietly cooking in the kitchen, which wasn't so abnormal itself, but Steve could see sadness in Bruce's eyes and a stiffness in the way Natasha was moving, different from the usual graceful movements of the Russian. Tony wasn't in the room, probably off in his lab again. Steve sighed, Tony was hurting for his friend but didn't know what to do about it, so he secluded himself away. Thor and Jane were on Asgard at the moment, Steve thought the melancholy in the tower may have driven them to take this trip.

The tower was abnormally silent. Since Lenny had moved in, Steve had noticed a big increase in the amount of music played. Music always seemed to reach the young woman and spark a joy in her. Since the death of her family, the tower had been silent. Steve smiled slightly at a memory that had happened only weeks before the tragedy.

 _It was a Saturday afternoon, and almost everyone was in the common area, Lenny and Scott were cooking in the kitchen with some music playing. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves when they heard Lenny shout "I love this song! Crank it Friday!" and a loud song that Steve was unfamiliar with, began to play._

 _"Really Lenny?" came Tony's amused voice, "Holla Back Girl?"_

 _"Hey no judgement from you, Mr. I-don't-know-how-Brittney-Spears-got-in-my-playlist. This is a fun song!"_

 _With that they all began to smile as Lenny began to sing and dance with the song, stomping her feet, clapping, and twirling. Grinning, Scott jumped in behind her, mimicking her movements and singing. Soon Sam, and to Steve's surprise, Tony jumped into the lineup, the four of them looking in sync and shockingly graceful._

 _Steve almost jumped when Clint burst in shouting "This shit is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" along with the song._

 _Lenny had grabbed Wanda at this point, Tony grabbed Steve and Thor and Jane happily jumped in the lineup. Steve smiled when he noticed Natasha and Bruce join the group, Vision just smiled and watched his team. The rest of them did not look nearly as graceful as the first four dancers, but they were all laughing and having fun._

Steve let out a small laugh at the memory, took another look around the room and knew it was time to go talk to Lenny. This was going to be hard.

Inside the apartment Lenny was sitting quietly, wearing loose sweats and one of Sarah's shirts, responding to things Scott would say as he played a game of solitaire. A knock at the door interrupted Scott's next question of why unsolved mysteries were called that. He spoke the whole way to the door, "I mean if it's a mystery, it's clearly not solved or it wouldn't be a mystery. The name is redundant." Scott opened the door. "Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Scott, you mind if I speak with Lenny alone?"

Scott looked at Lenny, to see if she was okay with that. She nodded at him and Scott quietly exited with an inquisitive look at the Captain.

Steve walked in and sat across from Lenny who looked up and met his eyes. Steve, unsure of how to begin, decided to just cut right through it.

"Lenny, you've been locked away in here for a month. I know this is hard, I do…"

"How would you know that?" Lenny snapped. She had grown tired of people saying they knew how she felt.

"Because everyone I knew is dead, save for my best friend who instead was brainwashed and turned into a killer. So yes I do understand. I am no stranger to death. I know that your situation is different, these were your kids. But Lenny, they….you were their ultimate hero. Your sister, with her last breaths, told you to keep living for them, for all of them. And I know, you think that means just staying alive, but Lenny, that is not living! Staying locked up and mourning every day is not honoring their lives."

Lenny stared at the man, her eyes softening and tearing up. He pushed on.

"You have to rejoin the world. I know you aren't done grieving their loss, you may never be. I haven't finished grieving the loss of everyone I knew either."

"How," Lenny began to choke out through a sob, "How do you move on Steve? All I feel is this longing for something I can never get back."

"You rely on us. Lenny, we are your family. We all care about you. Everyone moves on differently, find what reaches you most, like music, and use it. Express what you're feeling, but allow yourself to feel more than just sadness. Lenny, this tower hasn't moved on either. They're waiting on you."

"I just don't know how it's okay for me to laugh when they're all dead. Steve, Raph wanted to be you. He was bright and funny and a leader. Kirby was quiet and inquisitive and an artist. They had so much to give the world. All I see are these people they should have been. And Sarah, Steve she was my best friend. She took care of me when are parents were gone and always had my back. She was a good person, and all of them are gone. How is that fair?"

"Evil doesn't play by fair rules. That's why we fight Lenny. To protect the good in the world, and believe me, there is still good in the world. We have to protect the rest of the Raph's and Kirby's and Sarah's in the world."

Lenny looked away, her mind racing. Steve patted her knee and stood, "I'll leave you to think."

Lenny heard the door shut and picked up the picture of her family. Sarah and Lenny standing behind the twins as they all grinned at the camera. Lenny sat the picture down and stood, staring at her door.

Out in the common room, Scott had joined Clint on the couch and Steve had dragged Tony up from the lab to eat. Thor had called to say they would be back that evening. Almost all the Avengers were in the common room, yet it felt empty.

They all heard the door swish open, and assumed it was Thor.

"How was Asgard bud?" Clint said over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been able to convince Thor to take me yet."

They all umped to see Lenny in the doorway, dressed in her jeans and a shirt of her own.

"Lenny!" Scott jumped up, smiling that his girlfriend had emerged from her apartment.

"I had a good talk from a good friend, and it's time for me to live for my kids." Lenny said, nodding to Steve, who smiled back. "So I was wondering if any of you would be interested in coming with me tonight? I want to get out of the tower, have a drink in honor of my family, in honor of everyone we've all lost, and then try to start moving on."

Tony spoke up, his voice regaining its usual put on arrogance, "Yeah, they're all coming. Thor is on his way back and, he'll be joining us too. Do I need to issue a dress code?"

Lenny gave him a small smile, "No dress code, part of moving on means I'm emptying out my sister's house. I am only keeping some things, donating the rest, and then putting the house on the market."

Tony met her eyes, "We're all still coming."

"Okay, then let's get ready. Thor can meet us when he gets home." With that, Lenny turned and headed for the door, taking a deep breath, and tried to prepare for whatever life would throw at her next.


End file.
